nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 5b (Stars of Io)
The party finishes investigating Ioma and finds Priginat. After returning to Priginat to Mosstone the party begins their voyage to the Sea of Fallen Stars, making stops in Memnon, Calimport, Almraiven, other ports. Once at the Sea of Fallen Stars the party makes a stop at Veltalar where they are mistaken for someone else who also seems to be after the stars. After a bit of deception the party leaves for Xxiphu, a location from one on Illustral's visions. On the way the party is attacked by and manages to defeat a Kraken. Status *Location: Paul's Apartment (San Marcos) *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 2,270 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 2,270 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 2,270 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: 2,270 *Date: August 27, 2011 Summary Ioma *The party engages the shadow puppet-master and his shadow minions. A sniper shadow fires at the party through a hole in the wall. Illustral gets dominated by the puppet master causing problems for the party. Baltar and Wuelasselin eventually dispatch the puppet-master. The remaining shadows flee. *The party frees most of the Ioman population from cells in an adjacent room. *The party travels deeper into the hold, where they find it connects to a volcanic cavern. There are more Living Shadows as well as a Beholder (an Eye of Shadow) hovering outside a portal to the Shadowfell. The rest of Iomans, including Priginat (McGuffin) are held on the far side of the wall. *The party slays the Shadows, and forces the Beholder back through the portal. They then destroy the crystals maintaining the portal while the monster attempts to pass back through, collapsing the portal and slicing the Eye of Shadow in twainRK1. *The party recovers a belt, gloves, and a crystal ball. Mosstone *The party returns Priginat to the local mage guild to work on the magical meteorite. Memnon *The party stopped at Memnon on their way to Calimport to recover their belongings left in the hands of the friendly blind mutant Memnonians/Memnonites. *The portal could not be relocated to the ship by any means the party knew of. Calimport *The party arrived at Calimport and found an unreputable merchant to sell the false Shield of Khayu. *Wuell attempted to collect his weekly allowance from the mage guild, but this particular chapter seemed to have gone rogue. High Seas *Along the coast between Calimport and Almraiven the party found a ship that appeared to be wrecked and in distress, but was actually a pirate trap. *Two pirate vessels ambushed the Mitemer. *One was destroyed in the battle, and the other was taken by the party. Several pirates were killed and others were left stranded at sea and one was taken prisoner. Almraiven *In Almraiven the pirate boat was sold along with the prisoner pirate as an indentured servant. *The party went to the Iounen Temple, where they examined ancient maps made before the Spellscar in an attempt to pinpoint Xxiphu and the Star. Journey to the Sea of Fallen Stars Party stopped at various ports for feed and for Wuelasselin to claim his mage guild allowance. At the Lake of Salt the party paid to go through the canal lock (I thought there was another name for these...). Veltalar *Naiv, Wuell and Gnarl are confused for a trio of important magistrates on the docks by a mid-level manager. The trio plays along with the manager, and the manager explains that his team is preparing underwater breathing scrolls and various health potions for an upcoming venture. Guessing that the venture is an attempt to find a nearby Star, the party bluffs the managerRK2, leading him to believe that they would require everything his team had produced thus far, and not to bother producing any more. *The party scams the mages out of a few Potions of Vitality and Regeneration, as well as some scrolls. *Illus goes into town to visit another Iounen temple, and is given an auto-fill map to chart the location of the sunken city. RELEASE THE KRAKEN *In the waters above Xxiphu, the party notices an enormous moving object. Illustral presumes it is hostile, and fires the cannon at it. The cannon ball has no effect but provoking the creatureRK3. *The creature is a kraken. The party fends off his large tentacles by teleporting chunks of them off of its body. Illustral climbed onto its face for some reason. Brave Baltar lost his leg in the battle, and died, despite Gnarlimb's desperate attempts to heal him by whatever means necessary. He was quickly ressurected after the battle. Xxiphu *Gnarl and Wuell descend in the submarine with Illus riding outside. They discover the remnants of the ancient Yaunti city of Xxiphu, which is now mostly a lone tower temple protected by a waning bubble and a mounted energy turret. *Illus communicates telepathically with one of the snakemen within the city. The Kracken was apparently some sort of guardian of the city, and they do not welcome outsiders. As the submarine ascends, the turret fires a shot after them. *The party crams into the submarine, and returns to the bubble, ramming through an archway at the base of the bubble. *The submarine skids along the dry land within the bubble, hurtling towards a gang of snakemen! TO BE CONTINUEDRK4... Commentary * RK1This is where I started enjoying controlling Baltar. Dealing damage for a change was nice. * RK2I think this was about the most fun the game has been up to this point. I don't know why. It was just nifty. * RK3This was a fun fight, but I felt that the Kraken was... well a little wimpy. After the initial shock of seeing the size of the thing... well I never felt we were in any sort of danger. After seeing the stat. card for the Kraken I can believe that our success here was about right for the that sort of foe. But it still feels like this fight could have been a little more intense. The Fleshy-G and both Angel encounters had more a feeling of danger than this one did. * RK4So how are we going to handle Meghan's return at the start of Session 6a? We left off just moments before we have to roll for initiative. An Pederyn is still sleeping on our boat. Are going to do some ret-conning of the last couple of minutes (not a big deal really)? Is she going to have to figure how to get to us. Will we be having parallel adventures with her on the surface and us fighting off hoards of Yuan Ti? DM1 She may take over for Baltar until you make it back to the boat, or we may work something else out. Not sure yet. Loot *Volcano Cave **Dynamic Belt **Crystal Ball of Spying **Rogue's Gloves *Calimport **2000 Gold (from selling False Shield of Khayu) **Vicious Dagger *Pirate Trap **2148 Gold (Surviving Ship) **2430 Gold (Sunken Ship) **1500 Gold (Cap'n) **Flanking Scimitar *Almraivan **2000 Gold (from selling Pirate Ship and 1 pirate) **Ritual Components (Mage Guild Allowance) *High Seas **Ritual Components (Mage Guild Allowance) *Town **Ritual Scrolls ***???? **Potion of Vitality (x2) **Potion of Regeneration (x2)